starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Shadowsong (script)
"Shadowsong" Episode 15 NOT FINAL 1995, Enchanted Camelot Productions, Inc. Cast of Characters * GWENEVERE, "Gwen" * SUNSTAR * FALLON * MOONDANCE * TAMARA * QUEEN ANYA * MORGANA * SUGAR * SPIKE * CLEO Guest Characters: * NUBBIN * DRIFTER * FLOATER * SHADOW SONG * SPIDER * Misc. other unicorns * Misc. birds, magical woodland creatures ACT I (1) EXT. CRYSTAL PALACE - DAY Zoom into the Jewel Keep. Broad beams of light shoot from the top of the Jewel Keep and sweep through a magic portal in the skies above the Crystal Palace. CUT (2) INT. JEWEL KEEP QUEEN ANYA sits at the jewel console, arranging jewels in various patterns on the jewel amplifier. GWEN, FALLON, TAMARA and ARCHIE have a bunch of scrolls spread out on the console. Each scroll has a symbol on it representing a different Wizard Jewel. The Jewel amplifier is creating a holographic projection on the interior of the Jewel Keep dome, like a planetarium. The image is like a radar grid with a sweeping sonar searching the wild magic for signs of intense magical spots. FALLON Ready for the next one, Archie. Archie unrolls another scroll and shows it to Fallon. ARCHIE Just because one of Merlin's maps led us to Morgana's Lair, doesn't mean these will lead us to other wizard's lairs. ANYA Magic calls to magic - where better to look for wizard jewels than very magical places. GWEN At least it's a start. ANYA (adjusting a jewel on the console) Besides, these scrolls are helping us map the wild magic. The sweeping scope reveals a tiny red light flashing at a point on the holographic grid. Tamara's Heart Stone flashes at the same time. TAMARA Wait, what's that? ANYA Where, dear? TAMARA Over there. GWEN I don't see anything. Tamara raises her Heart Stone. The spot glows with intensity and flashes brighter. Sounds emanate from the Heart Stone that only Tamara can hear, a musical windsong that calls out to Tamara. TAMARA Something there is affecting my Heart Stone, like a cry for help. Fallon uses her MoonStone to capture the location of the blip on the map. FALLON Look, I can capture the image. GWEN Very cool, Fallon. FALLON We can show it to the Gliders to help guide us there. ARCHIE Doot! Those pesky flying squirrels?! ANYA Merlin did ask them to help you. GWEN All right, let's ride! ANYA Good luck, Jewel Riders! WIPE (3) WILD MAGIC The Jewel Riders soar into the vastness of the wild magic. The magic of their jewels has formed glider wings allowing them to glide the magic, like hang gliders. TAMARA Nubbin, Floater, Drifter, can you hear us? Twinkly bits flash around the Jewel Riders as the gliders dash out of the magic and fly about the girls and unicorns. NUBBIN Hi hi hi hi, at your gliding service Floater and Drifter begin spinning Archie around like a pinwheel. GLIDERS *giggles* ARCHIE Doooo, now cut that out! DRIFTER Where should we glide? Fallon shines the grid location from her Moonstone. FALLON Does this location make any sense? NUBBIN (glides one way) Yes, this way. FLOATER (glides another way) No, this way. DRIFTER (pinwheels upside down) And this way, too. ARCHIE Doofus! CUT (4) EST. EXT. MORGANA'S LAIR Morgana's Lair floats in the wild magic. Purple/red tendrils of wispy magic reach out from the top of the tower. There seems to be eyes in the magic cloud as it reaches out into the wild magic. CUT (5) INT. MORGANA'S THRONE Morgana sits upon her throne gazing upon a wispy magical viewer. She too has a device for detecting magical jewels inside the wild magic. MORGANA Come, my little Jewel Riders, I've got just the right place for you to visit. You'll never want to leave. CUT (6) EXT. - WILD MAGIC Like "Peter Pan," the Jewel Riders fly through the wild magic. Nubbin is in front, Drifter to the side, and Floater to the rear. The group approaches an area surrounded by a series of wild magic doors (magical energy portals). GWEN Looks like some kind of crossroads. TAMARA (her Heart Stone pulses) Gwen -'' '''GWEN' What is it, Tamara? TAMARA My Heart stone senses something -'' Tamara begins to drift towards one of the portals. '''FALLON' Which doorway should we take? NUBBIN This one. DRIFTER How about this one? FLOATER No no no this one. DRIFTER Oh yeah, maybe. GWEN What do you think, Fallon? FALLON This is the area we detected from the Jewel Keep. I think it's this one. Tamara has drifted to a portal opposite of the group. GWEN Tamara, where are you going? TAMARA (hears a faint cry from her Heart Stone) Someone needs help... Calling to me. ARCHIE Tamara, stay together. Something is approaching from the depths of the wild magic. It's coming in fast, directly at the group. Fallon's Moon Stone flashes. FALLON Gwen! Something -'' Like a photon torpedo, a fist of magic hits the crossroads. The magic flares like an explosion, knocking everyone about. The gliders go flying off in different directions. '''GLIDERS' Ahhhh! GWEN What -'' ZAP! Wispy flares of glowing fingers reach for Gwen and Sunstar. '''GWEN' Ahhh! ARCHIE Dooohaha! Gwen, Sunstar, Fallon, Moondance, and Archie are thrown into a magic portal. The magic explosion throws Tamara into another portal. TAMARA Ahhhh!!! FADE TO BLACK (7) EXT. MAGIC "AFRICAN" STYLED VELDT - DAY CLOSE UP Tamara open her eyes. She gets up and looks around (powered down). She is standing in an open great grassy field, a magical "African" style veldt, Serengeti plains. TAMARA (looking around) Where is everyone? She stands alone in the massive field. There are verdant trees in the distance. TAMARA Maybe I can open a portal and call to them. Tamara raises her Heart Stone and fires it into the air, trying to open a magic portal. A small portal opens but quickly closes. TAMARA (struggling) Uh, I can't do it alone. She whirls about as a strange mournful sound fills the air. It is coming from the low lying hills nearby. TAMARA Who's there? She raises her Heart Stone, it pulses. She heads off towards the hills, following her Heart Stone. CUT (9) ICY WASTES - DAY GWEN, SUNSTAR, FALLON, MOONDANCE, and ARCHIE are standing on a frozen wasteland, an Arctic valley of ice. Three moons rise overhead emanating an eerie cast to coloring. The wind rips through the valley bringing an icy chill. on three sides of the valley are ice walls with many ledges and caves. GWEN Everyone all right? SUNSTAR (vo) I think so. MOONDANCE (vo) Where's Tamara? ARCHIE (calls out) Tamara, Tamara!! Fallon and Moondance scan the area with their Moon Stones. GWEN (calls out) Tamara? ARCHIE Doo! She's not here!!! GWEN Calm down, Archie, let's stay cool. ARCHIE (hugging himself) Dook, that's not a problem, it's freezing here! GWEN What hit us? FALLON I don't know. GWEN All right, let's think this out. We fell through one of the wild magic doorways - FALLON Tamara must have fallen through another one. GWEN Fine, then lets's open a portal into the wild magic and call for the gliders. FALLON Sounds like a plan. The girls and unicorns form a circle and fire their jewels into the air. But the magic of the jewels is pulled over to a ledge in a nearby mountain. FALLON What's wrong with my Moon Stone?! The magic of the Moon Stone is bending this way and that as it is drawn to the mountain ledge. Something near the ledge is pulling the magic of the jewels right to it, filling the cave with light. The girls and unicorns stop firing. ARCHIE Doo, something up there is absorbing your magic. FALLON Gwen, what do we do? GWEN Until we can think of anything better, lets see if we can find a way up there. FALLON One of those caves may lead to it. GWEN Alright, let's go. The girls, unicorns and owl move out. CUT (10) MAGIC VELDT - DAY Tamara is following her Heart Stone as she ascends a small hill. The mournful cry can be heard on the other side. TAMARA Someone needs help -'' Tamara creeps through tall, verdant grass, as she crests a small hill. She slowly peers over to see - In the valley below, a black unicorn is trapped in a series of sticky webs. It struggles and cries in fear - because across from it is a great, giant spider the size of a Buick! The spider is circling it's prey, hissing as it fires another sticky line of thread at the unicorn's free leg. '''TAMARA' Oh no! Standing tall, Tamara calls upon her Heart Stone, raising it high into the air. TAMARA Jewel of hope, jewel of healing help me with your strength and feeling. You give to me the sound of wonder. Give me now, the sound of thunder! The jewel flares in a mighty burst of crackling energy. The burst of energy jumps across the valley and explodes in a thunderous sound. The spider cringes and turns to see Tamara standing tall on the small hill. SPIDER Hssssss Tamara unleashes another crackling blast as thunder roars across the sky. Crackling magic explodes on top of the spider. The spider leaves his dinner and runs off. Tamara runs to the black unicorn and tugs at the sticky ropes. The unicorn backs up in fear, the ropes getting tighter. TAMARA Easy. I won't hurt you. I'm a friend. Tamara uses her Heart stone to melt down the spidery ropes and the unicorn stands free. TAMARA There, are you all right? The unicorn looks confused. Suddenly it bolts, making an amazing leap right over Tamara's head. She turns to say something but it is gone, disappeared completely. TAMARA Well that's a fine how-do-you-do... I guess I'd better get moving, in case that spider comes back. Tamara starts to walk across the valley. CUT (11) ICY WASTES - DAY ANGLE INT. CAVE The Moonstone cuts through the frosty interior of a large cave as GWEN on SUNSTAR with Archie (on Sunstar's head), and FALLON on MOONDANCE make their way into the cave opening. Fallon inspects the cave. FALLON What do you think Moondance? MOONDANCE (vo) This cave goes back a long way ARCHIE Doo oh, my tail feathers are freezing! SUNSTAR (vo) (to Archie) Cold doesn't bother unicorns. ARCHIE (hamming it up for total effect) My dear Sunstar, you are a healthy, furry, unicorn and I am a delicate, feathery owl, Hoot! GWEN Calm down, you two. The girls and unicorns enter the large cavern. The cavern is an "Indiana Jones" styled cave with magical insignia and markings posted on runes. Fallon dismounts to study a few runes as Moondance walks to the back of the cave. FALLON (indicating a rune) Look at this. GWEN We've seen similar symbols in Merlin's maps and books. ARCHIE Could be another Wizard Lair! ANGLE ON - Fallon MOONDANCE (vo) I've found something, Fallon. FALLON (to group) Moondance has found something. The group gathers at the base of an ornate stairway that winds up into misty darkness. ARCHIE Hoot, man! GWEN Well? FALLON Lead on, Princess. The girls and unicorns ascend the mighty stairs. CUT (12) SERENGETI VELDT - DAY The landscape has gotten prettier with wild plants and trees. Tamara is walking and humming along, marveling at the wondrous beauty of the place. Many woodland creatures are following her, watching from the brush and plants. A few birds have landed on Tamara chirping happily along with her humming. TAMARA Little friends, you have a beautiful land here. What do you call it? BIRD 1 Home, Silly. BIRD 2 Where's your home? TAMARA I'm afraid I'm lost, far from my home. BIRD There's a stream that way if you're thirsty. TAMARA Thank you, little ones. ANGLE ON - STREAM BED - A MAGICAL OASIS Tamara approaches the water hole oasis. There are many trees surrounding the oasis including fruit trees. Tamara tries to reach up and grab an apple but it's just out of reach. TAMARA Uh, can't reach... She slowly turns and sees the black unicorn watching her from the shadows. Other woodland creatures hide about as well. Tamara walks out into the open by the magical watering hole. TAMARA My what a lovely spot, do you mind if I sit here? She looks at the unicorn but it's gone. She turns and sees it on the other side of the glade, but still in the shadows. TAMARA Strange, I never met an animal that didn't respond to my Heart Stone. She sits on a rock near the beautiful turquoise water. Many of the other cute animals are responding to the Heart Stone, however, peeping out and smiling. TAMARA (to unicorn} It's easy to make friends, I'll show you. She raises her Heart Stone. The stone projects a magical guitar. She gently strums the instrument. SONG - CIRCLE OF FRIENDS Music video styled production number - scenes to be staged for cutting later to music. The rhythm starts up as many small animals start singing the background chorus. TAMARA Come along, come and sing our song Join the wave, watch it grow so strong Gather round, my children There's a party going on The animals in the area pop up to hear Tamara sing. Cubs, birds, monkeys, all sorts of wild life join around her bobbing their heads and singing the chorus with the music. ANGLE - UNICORN The black unicorn looks in as well, wagging its tail and nodding to the beat and occasionally chiming in sounds with its horn. TAMARA Come build a circle of friends We'll pledge our love till the end Tell the world a new day is coming ANGLE - TAMARA She smiles at all of her new friends that have gathered around her. The magic guitar floats nearby as Tamara dances with the woodland animals. TAMARA Nothing will keep us apart There's no beginning or end One by one We'll build a circle of friends We'll build a circle of friends ANGLE - TAMARA Tamara is dancing with the animals. She giggles with delight at all the animals that have come to visit. Tamara takes a bow as the animals all dance away in groups of friends. WIDER TAMARA Thank you, thank you, See how easy it is to make friends -'' She looks all around. There's no sign of the unicorn. CLOSER - TAMARA With a wave of her hand the guitar disappears. She's convinced she's failed to attract the unicorn. But then she looks down and sees something... she reaches down and picks up a shiny red apple. Tamara smiles looking around but can't find the unicorn. She happily takes a bite. POV - from across the way, something else has been attracted to the music. The giant spider watches Tamara. '''SPIDER' Hssssssss, you're hissssstory! CUT (13) INT. CAVE IN THE ICY WASTES Gwen, Archie, and group are trudging their way through a long hallway. The hallway is ornate in design. Fallon is using her crystal compass. FALLON We should be close. ARCHIE To what? GWEN That's a good question. Suddenly the floor opens up and the girls and unicorns go sliding down - GWEN/FALLON Ahhh! ARCHIE Phooieooot! They are deposited in a room of glass. Above them the trap door slams shut. The are in a wide and very strange room. The room is filled with strangely shaped glass tubes (like glass stalactites). The image of Morgana appears reflected off the glass that surrounds the interior. The reflection is in pieces, cracked as if reflected off of a broken mirror. MORGANA Welcome, Jewel Riders... GWEN Morgana! MORGANA Welcome to the Tower of Glass! The girls swing into action raising their jewels into the air. GWEN By the magic of the Sun Stone! Gwen and Sunstar power up. FALLON By the magic of the Moon Stone! Fallon and Moondance power up. The girls and unicorns fire a wide beam to protect themselves but the glass structures pull in the magic. The structures change and glow with color as they absorb the jewel power . The Jewel Riders struggle to hold on to their magic. MORGANA Feel free to use your jewel power, in fact I insist. The more you use your jewels, the more power I can drain from them. The Jewel Riders break free and stop firing, but the glass tubes are partway filled with magic. FALLON You'll never get the magic of these jewels! MORGANA Sooner or later you'll use your jewels, and when you do, I will have all of your magic, ha ha ha! ARCHIE Oh boy... CUT (14) VELDT - MAGIC WATER HOLE - DAY Tamara is walking on the other side of the water hole, looking for the unicorn. Her Heart Stone blinks as she approaches a bend in the path near an outcropping of rocks. TAMARA Hmmm, my shadowy friend must be up around the bend. She walks around the rock outcropping. TAMARA All right, its time we had a little chat, don't you think -'' Her Heart Stone flares with power as - A strand of sticky web flies into screen and wraps around her leg. The strand jerks and pulls Tamara down The Heart Stone goes flying to the ground nearby. Tamara tries to get up but more sticky strands wrap around her. She struggles and turns to face - the giant spider. She's being dragged to the great web. '''TAMARA' Ahhh! The Heart Stone lies on the ground, fallen out of reach as the spider encircles it's prey. ** COMMERCIAL BREAK ** ACT I I (15) VELDT - MAGIC WATER HOLE - DAY Tamara struggles as the spidery ropes pull her towards the huge net and the outstretched fingers of the giant spider. SPIDER Hssssmissy, I have you now, hsssmiss. Tamara struggles to get free. She is reaching out for her Heart Stone that lies out of reach on the ground. The Heart Stone glows and moves slightly. TAMARA Uh, help! She struggles to pull her Heart Stone to her. The Jewel moves a little closer but it may be too late. BOOM! TAMARA (struggling) Uh, just a little more. Something flies across the screen, knocking the spider to the side. The black unicorn has knocked the spider away from the web and fiercely pushes it further away from Tamara. The spider attacks and the unicorn leaps away from its long fingers. Tamara pulls her Heart Stone into her hands. She uses it to melt away the bonds. The spider has knocked the unicorn into the water hole and is going in for the kill. Tamara leaps into action, powering up. TAMARA Heart to Heart Stone, sing this song. Let the beauty of music right this wrong! The Heart Stone flares with magic. The magic music zaps the spider encasing it in a rosy pink glow. The spider transforms into a beautiful, huge butterfly. SPIDER/BUTTERFLY Hssssss - Huh? Wow! Check it out! The butterfly spreads its lovely wings and flutters away. Tamara turns to the unicorn who is standing in the water hole. TAMARA Thank you, that was very brave. The unicorn is standing in the water up to its knees, Tamara notices gorgeous purple stripes where the dirt has washed away below its knees. TAMARA Oh my, what's this? CUT (16) TOWER OF GLASS Gwen is on Sunstar. They are flying near the ceiling, inspecting the trap door and trying to pull it back open. GWEN (calls down to the others) No good, it's shut tight! Archie is inspecting the glass tubes that are filled with magic. ARCHIE This glass is full of magic, your magic! Gwen swoops down. GWEN Archie, do you think we could release it? ARCHIE We'd have to use the jewels to tune the glass. The right sound might do it. FALLON If only Tamara were here. GWEN We'll have to do it ourselves. CUT (17) VELDT - MAGIC WATER HOLE - DAY TAMARA stands in the water scrubbing down the unicorn with a magic brush that emanates from the Heart Stone. The water around the unicorn runs black with dirt that has washed off of it. The unicorn is not happy about getting a bath as it wiggles and struggles. TAMARA Stop it, it's just water, silly. The unicorn stands all clean and shiny. It is no longer covered in dirt. Where there was once a dirty beast, now stands a beautiful striped zebracorn with incredible purple and green stripes. TAMARA *astonishment* I've never seen such a beautiful creature. The zebracorn lowers head in shame . TAMARA What's your name? Zebracorn shakes head. TAMARA You know, a name, I'm Tamara. You don't have one?! Tamara has her Heart Stone out and shines a soft beam at her new friend. TAMARA Don't be afraid, this is my Heart Stone. It's an Enchanted Jewel. It was given to me when I became a Jewel Rider. The beam has no effect. TAMARA Sometimes I feel that it chose me. It lets me speak to all magical animals... except you, I guess. Dr. Tamara leans in with the Heart Stone. TAMARA Easy, I won't hurt you... The Heart Stone flares red - Zoom into Tamara's eyes as she gets flashes of images from the zebracorn. Quick image: unicorn glade - dirty zebracorn stands on the outside of the crowd, an outcast looking in as the other unicorns have fun, play and run together. Zoom out of Tamara's eyes. TAMARA It's all right, you don't need words. You spoke with your heart when you came to my rescue. Tamara takes a step backwards to tease her friend. TAMARA You know I believe I heard you singing from the shadows before - Shadowsong, how's that for a name? The Zebracorn raises it's head with pride and bellows music from it's horn. Tamara laughs and sends out a pulse of sound from her Heart Stone. The zebracorn can't contain its happiness as it stomps its feet up and down in the water, playfully splashing water all over Tamara. TAMARA What the *laughs* ooh, you -'' Tamara splashes back and leans in to hug her friend. The zebracorn lowers itself and - suddenly Tamara swings up onto the zebracorn's back. With a blast of music, the zebracorn rears up and vanishes into thin air. '''TAMARA' (vo) Wow! POOF! CUT (18) TOWER OF GLASS The most awful sounds are heard, like instruments being strangled, as Gwen, Fallon, Sunstar, and Moondance intently try to tune their jewels to break the glass. Archie has his wings over his ears as he teeters to and fro in absolute agony. ARCHIE Doooo, how horrible! Stop!! STOP!!! The Jewel Riders stop. FALLON Sorry, Archie. ARCHIE doot The glass is filled with more magic than ever. GWEN All right let's try it again, easy... The girls and unicorns fire up their jewels together, trying to find just the right frequency. The glass fills with more magic. The top of the tubes begin to pull magic from the Jewel Riders, draining their Jewels. GWEN Ahh! Morgana appears in the mirrors. She appears to be more in one piece, rather than broken up. MORGANA Soon I'll be free and you'll be trapped here for eternity! The Jewel Riders are drained and weak. The glass is now almost full to the top with magic. CUT (19) VELDT - DAY A beautiful glade with majestic magical trees. The air sparkles as the zebracorn leaps out of the magic with Tamara on its back. They stop and look at the unicorn village in the distance. Many unicorns play and frolic. TAMARA Look, other unicorns, maybe they can help -'' Shadowsong backs away, head lowered in shame. '''TAMARA' You don't want to go home? Shadowsong backs further away. Tamara dismounts and faces her new friend. TAMARA You're different but that difference is what makes you beautiful. True friends don't care about differences. I'm sure if the other unicorns could see the real you, they'd want to love you... like I do. Tamara hugs Shadowsong as the great zebracorn lowers its head to nuzzle Tamara with great affection. CUT (20) INT. TOWER OF GLASS More horrible sounds, this time like chalk against blackboards, screech out of the jewels. The jewels are barely glowing now. ARCHIE Arhooot!! ah aH AH! Wait! Stop! The Jewel Riders stop, exhausted and almost completely drained of magic. GWEN (exhausted) What is it, Archie? ARCHIE Believe it or not, I think I hear something. Archie carefully looks around - There is something - sounds like giggling? Archie's eyes go wide as - BOOM! The three gliders tumble out of the wild magic all over Archie. ARCHIE ARHOOT! NUBBIN Ahhhhh! FLOATER Doof! DRIFTER Hello, it's us! GWEN Nubbin! Floater! Drifter! The three gliders buzz about extremely agitated. NUBBIN Oh oh oh, thank goodness, we found you. FLOATER We've been looking everywhere, here, there... DRIFTER Even there! GWEN Calm down. Where's Tamara? NUBBIN (crying) I don't know... DRIFTER We've never lost anyone before. ARCHIE Well there's a first time for everything. FALLON Can you get us out of here? NUBBIN No, this is a bad place for wild magic. ARCHIE We noticed. Suddenly Morgana appears, now a full figure reflected in the glass wall. MORGANA Look at all of this magic, just for me! ZAP! Morgana zaps the gliders, pulling off wild magical bits. NUBBIN Yeow! No time to chat! FLOATER Yeow! GWEN Find Tamara, quickly! The gliders buzz about and all three slam into one another - POOF! - They're gone. GWEN Fallon, how's your Moonstone? FALLON Not good, our magic is very weak. GWEN Sunstar? SUNSTAR (vo) We must save as much as possible. ARCHIE Doo, if your jewels become completely drained, we may never leave this place. Doowah! CUT (21) VELDT - DAY Tamara sits on a log thinking, Shadowsong stands by her. Tamara leaps to her feet. TAMARA I've got to try and open a portal to the wild magic. It usually takes an Enchanted Jewel Circle, a ring of friends to do that, but I've got to try! Stand back, Shadowsong. Tamara stands with her Heart Stone raised high. She fires out a beam and struggles to force open a portal. Tamara struggles as Shadowsong watches. Suddenly Shadowsong steps forward. His horn glows sending out a magical beam to join with Tamara's Heart Stone. TAMARA Your horn, it's like an Enchanted Jewel! *intake* You were the one calling into the wild magic, weren't you? I heard you! That's it, we can do this, together. The two friends stand side by side as they fire magic into the air. A portal is opened. TAMARA We did it! Strange gargling noises are heard from inside the portal. PATOOIE! The gliders tumble out in a jumbled mess. FLOATER Looks who's here!! DRIFTER I told we'd find her. NUBBIN You went this way, we went that oh oh oh oh oh TAMARA {calming them) All right, all right. Where are the others? DRIFTER In trouble -'' '''NUBBIN' Big trouble! TAMARA Oh no! FLOATER Come on, lets' go! TAMARA {to Shadowsong) I have to go, my friends need me. Shadowsong steps forward to be with his friend. TAMARA No, you mustn't come, it's too dangerous. Shadowsong shakes his head and pushes forward to stand by Tamara. TAMARA Are you sure? Shadowsong nods. TAMARA All right, lets go! Tamara swings up on Shadowsong's back. TAMARA Are you ready? GLIDERS Let's glide! The gliders fly into the portal. Shadowsong and Tamara leap into the portal and disappear. CUT (22) TOWER OF GLASS The glass tubes are bulging with jewel power as the magic of the Jewel Riders drains away. Gwen, Fallon, Sunstar, and Moondance look beaten. Morgana looks down on the scene. MORGANA Ha ha ha! Soon I will have enough jewel power to free me from the wild magic! Morgana sends wispy glowing fingers into the tubes to collect the magic. Suddenly a magic portal flares open in the room. Tamara leaps out on Shadowsong's back. GWEN Tamara! ARCHIE Tamara! Tamara leaps down and runs to her friends. TAMARA What's happened here? FALLON A trap by Morgana. The glass is draining all of our jewel power! GWEN Hurry Tamara, you have to tune the glass to release our magic before she can get it! Tamara whirls into position. TAMARA Shadowsong, I need your help! Tamara and Shadowsong flare out their magic. Tamara quickly tunes the Heart Stone as Shadowsong tunes his horn right along with her in perfect harmony. The glass shudders as the magic begins to flow out. MORGANA The magic will be mine! Morgana uses her magic fingers to try and grab up the magic. Combined with the Heart Stone and Shadowsong's magic horn, the glass tubes shatter as the magic explodes into the room. Magic flares around the room uncontrolled, slamming into the walls and ricocheting like crazy. The girls duck out of the way. GWEN It's out of control! Uncontrolled magic slices over Archie's head. ARCHIE Gak! Shadowsong steps into the center of the magic with his horn flaring. He uses his horn to gather up the magic and swing it around like a whirlpool. The magic flares around Shadowsong slamming the zebracorn with incredible sparks and blasts of jewel power. Fallon boldly steps forward, jewel raised high! FALLON Let our Enchanted Jewels take the magic back! The Zebracorn is glowing full of magic as it directs the magic back at the girls with its horn. Gwen and Tamara stand with Fallon, jewels raised high. The magic flies from Shadowsong and back to the Jewel Riders' jewels. MORGANA NO! Gwen's, Fallon's, Sunstar's and Moondance's jewels flare with power. GWEN By the magic of the Sun Stone! FALLON By the magic of the Moon Stone! Gwen and Fallon power up. TAMARA By the magic of the Heart Stone! The three girls stand together regaining control of the magic. MORGANA Noooooo!! Morgana fades out and is gone. All is quiet. TAMARA Oh no! Gwen and Fallon turn and see Tamara running over to the fallen body of the zebracorn. It lies lifeless on the ground. Tamara kneels at Shadowsong's side, hugging her friend as she cries out. TAMARA *sob* Look what I've done! The others gather around Tamara and her fallen friend. TAMARA I called to him with my Heart Stone and now he's gone! *sob* Is this what my Heart Stone brings! Tamara raises her Heart Stone. CRACK! The Heart Stone breaks in Tamara's hand. She lays it on the zebracorn, and cries. ARCHIE Her Heart Stone is broken. Boo hoot! *sniffle* ANGLE - TAMARA She is bent over the fallen zebracorn, crying, as her shoulders shudder with anguish. SHADOWSONG (O.S.) Don't cry, Tamara. Tamara looks up and toward the Zebracorn, surprised. SHADOWSONG (O.S.) Please don't cry. The Heart Stone has healed itself back into one piece, but as Tamara holds it up, she sees a small Heart Stone now on the zebracorn's chest. ANGLE - ZEBRACORN The fragment of Heart Stone has magically been set in a halter around the zebracorn's neck. It gets to its feet. TWO-SHOT, TAMARA AND ZEBRACORN Tamara throws her arms around it and hugs it happily. TAMARA Oh, you're alive! And we can talk to each other! WIDER A puff of magic sparkles from the two Heart Stones, followed by the ghostly image of Merlin. Girls, Zebracorn, and unicorns look toward it. Everyone is surprised. GWEN/ARCHIE/TAMARA Merlin! ANGLE - MERLIN He smiles at them. MERLIN Tamara, your love for your friend has created very special magic, indeed. Amazing what such a concentration of good magic can do. TAMARA But why couldn't I talk to him before? ANGLE - MERLIN MERLIN You were too closely in tune from the very start. You didn't trust what your own heart was telling you. ARCHIE Merlie, we miss you - *sniffle hoot* MERLIN I miss you all very much. GWEN Merlin, we'll bring you back, we will! MERLIN Listen to your hearts and they will always lead you to the right path. Merlin fades out. DISSOLVE TO: (23) EXT. TRAVEL TREE RING BEHIND CRYSTAL PALACE - DAY A portal forms. CLOSER - PORTAL Gwen, Sunstar and Archie, followed by Fallon and Moondance appear. They exit frame. Tamara and the zebracorn appear and stand in the ring. TAMARA This is my home, Avalon. SHADOWSONG It is very beautiful, but I cannot stay. TAMARA Are you going home, too? SHADOWSONG Yes. You've given me a name, Tamara. For the first time I can walk among the others with pride and honor. Tamara touches the Heart Stone on Shadowsong's neck. TWO-SHOT TAMARA We're true friends now. SHADOWSONG If you ever need me, just call my name, Shadowsong! Tamara steps away as Shadowsong fades out. CLOSE - TAMARA She smiles. TAMARA Friends forever. WIDER - Tamara turns and dances over to the group. TAMARA (filled with joy) I'm so lucky to have my Heart Stone! ARCHIE We are too, here comes the babies! SUGAR, SPIKE, CLEO Tamara!!!! The group turns to see Sugar, Cleo, and Spike bounding over like the magical babies they are. The leap onto Archie, bouncing off of him and into Tamara's arms. ARCHIE Doof!! GROUP *cheerful laughter* The entire group shares a big group hug, except Archie who stands on the outside, very irritated. Tamara reaches an arm out and pulls Archie right into the center of the hug. ARCHIE Woohoot! FADE OUTCategory:Second season Category:Scripts